1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to storage systems, and particularly, to systems and methods for managing read-only memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Read-only memory is often used in contemporary storage systems. To access the data in read-only memory, real memories in the read-only memory are mapped to a first table and virtual memory addresses for the real memory are mapped to a second table. Each virtual memory address translated to a real memory so that a processor is capable of locating a particular real memory when the processor desires to access data in the particular real memory. Furthermore, each virtual memory address is only authorized to read the data stored in the real memory.
When the data stored in a particular real memory of a contemporary read-only memory needs to be modified, the virtual memory address that translates to the particular real memory is temporarily attached with authorization to read and write data to the particular real memory. While the virtual memory address that translates to the particular real memory is temporarily attached with authorization to read and write data to the particular real memory, any entity that has access to the virtual memory address that translates to the particular real memory is capable of write data to the particular real memory and/or modifying the data stored in the particular real memory, which is undesirable.